


It's Only A Nightmare

by AilitaMukami18



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Adorable Cuddles, Blood, Established Relationship, Evil Nightmares, M/M, Mild Make-Out, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilitaMukami18/pseuds/AilitaMukami18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been several months since Kou and Subaru started dating. Neither was sure why but they were happy nonetheless. Though while taking a nap, Kou has a terrible Nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only A Nightmare

        Several months had passed since Kou and Subaru had first admitted their feelings to each other. The albino still couldn't understand what made him fall for the blonde idol. Was it his looks? No, it couldn't be. Was it his personality? No way, at best Kou could be a tad annoying. Then what was it? Whatever it was, he had captured the albino's heart and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Kou wasn't so sure why the angry albino was so interesting to him either. His little anger fits were amusing. Not to mention those bright blushes that seemed to cross his cheeks were adorable. Neither was sure why they were so infatuated with each other but neither minded in the slightest. Though, Laito wouldn't stop teasing Subaru after he told his brothers that he was dating the Mukami idol.  
        Whatever the case, the two now sat in Kou's room and were cuddled in each other's arms. Kou had been quietly napping in the albino's embrace while Subaru played with a strand of his blonde hair. The younger vampire had to smile, he wasn't sure how he got the more dominant role in their relationship despite being the younger of the two. He didn't care much, as long as Kou was happy nothing else seemed to matter. Unbeknownst to Subaru though, Kou wasn't having the most pleasant dream.

        _Dozens of aristocrats all stood around the younger Kou who looked around in fear. They all had their eyes on Kou. The most beautiful child they had ever seen. Each one of them held some kind of weapon. A whip, a chain, their own hands, each one stepping closer to Kou. The child began to step back in fear, not wanting to be hurt. "No please don't..." The child whimpered. Their advance never ceased as they stepped even closer. Kou stepped back far enough and hit a wall. "Don't run away it'll only hurt worse" one of them sneered. "Such perfect skin I can wait to see it turn red with blood" another cackled. Kou tried to run and then suddenly a rusted fork was in his hand. He looked to it in contemplation. "Maybe if I wasn't so perfect....maybe they'll finally leave me alone!" He cheered. Then with the fork in hand while he bit his lip. He slammed the fork in his useless right eye and gouged it out. Blood spilt all over his clothes as he stood gasping for air.  
        Though his relief was short lived. One owner came over and saw what had happened. Kou expected a look of distress, but was met with a look of joy. "What did you think to accomplish boy? Don't you know...imperfections make a person even more desirable" he laughed heartily as he grabbed Kou by the wrist. "No! Please let me go! I don't want this! Please I beg you leave me be!" He begged and pleaded. The owner wouldn't budge as he threw Kou down in front of an aristocratic male. The owner sneered and when Kou looked up. A very familiar pair of steel blue eyes met with Kou's fear filled blue ones. "R-Ruki-kun?! B-But why?!" A now older Kou's voice spoke up yet Ruki's arrogant smirk never left his face. "Why? It's obvious...I never cared for you at all. I wish you died. Heh, maybe I'll kill you with my own hands" the elder sneered as he closed in on Kou while a loud scream erupted from his throat._

        On the outside, Subaru tried to shake Kou awake as he had heard him begin to whimper in his sleep. "Kou! Oi, Kou! Wake up!" He called to him but he just wouldn't wake. Subaru desperately tried to wake him, but to no avail. The albino began to worry. Kou had never had this violent of a nightmare before. He had no idea what to do, but kept shaking him until he woke up. "Kou please wake up..." He pleaded and continued to shake him until finally, Kou's eyes shot open.  
        Kou let out a loud gasp as he shot up from the albino's arms frantically trying to catch his breath. Subaru quickly hugged him and held him close. "Woah woah easy Kou! I'm here, what the hell happened?" He asked while looking to Kou, eyes filled with panic. The idol looked around almost sighing in relief that it was a dream, but another thought quickly passed his mind. "Ruki-kun...Where's Ruki-kun?!" Kou asked frantically. The albino tried to hold him down "He's in the living room reading a book" he answered, once he did Kou shot up from Subaru's grip and ran out of the room. "O-Oi!" Subaru called as he ran out and followed Kou to the living room.  
        Ruki was in fact reading a book in the living room with a cup of tea to relax. When Kou came in looking extremely frantic, Ruki grew worried. "Kou what's wrong? I thought you were with Subaru. Did he hurt you?" The elder questioned when Kou still panted heavily in panic. When Kou looked up with tear filled eyes, Ruki instantly knew what was wrong. As soon as his realization hit, Subaru ran in and panted softly. "Sorry to bug you Ruki, Kou had-" "A nightmare yes I know..." Ruki cut the other off. Subaru looked at the elder Mukami with a raised eyebrow. It would come as no surprise that Ruki has had to deal with Kou in this state before. They were siblings after all.  
        Kou sobbed quietly as he looked up at Ruki trying to stop his streaming tears. "Ruki-kun....you've always cared about us right? You don't hate us, or wish death on us right?" The idol questioned and Ruki looked completely flabbergasted. Kou had never had a nightmare that involved Ruki before. "You'd never hurt me....would you?" The idol continued to question as Ruki and Subaru looked at each other. Ruki let out a small sigh and placed his hands on Kou's shoulders. "I'd never hurt any of you Kou. Please believe me, I'd never wish any harm to you or the others. You are my precious family, the only family I have and I'd never do anything to bring you any pain. All of us have dealt with pain enough. My scars, Yuma's burn scar, Azusa's consistent cut scars, your whip scars, all of these scars show exactly what hell we overcame and we are free now" Ruki spoke in a gentle voice that Subaru had never expected the elder to take on. Though this scene made the albino a bit jealous. Kou and his brothers were much closer than his own.  
        Kou took a deep breath, and wiped his tears away. Then a small smile broke out across his face. "You're right Ruki-kun...I'm sorry I disturbed you..." he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Ruki just patted his head "It's no trouble at all Kou. I hope this didn't ruin anything for you Subaru" this made the albino jump a little. He shook his head wordlessly as he looked down. Kou seemed to pick up that something was wrong and looked between the two. "Um well thanks for helping Ruki-kun!" Kou said quickly before grabbing Subaru's hand and walked back up to his room. Ruki waved the two off and went back to his book, but not before a chuckle left his lips. "Those Sakamaki's can be so possessive..." he commented before going back to reading and sipping his tea.  
        When the two stepped back into his room, Kou sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Subaru was hesitant but took the spot anyway. A hand was placed over Subaru's which caused the said albino to look up seeing Kou looking at him with a look of concern. "Subaru-kun, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing when it's written all over your face. You know you can't lie to me" the idol spoke gently as his right eye began to glow as if to affirm his words. Subaru tried to speak but he hung his head. He couldn't lie to Kou he would see right through him. The albino sighed and bit his lip "Do you love me Kou..." he questioned. He wasn't sure what brought that question up, but it did startle Kou a bit. "Of course I do Subaru-kun...wait, did you...get jealous when Ruki-kun was calming me down?" The idol asked and Subaru flinched. Kou went wide-eyed for a brief second before he erupted into a laugh.   
        Subaru's entire face turned the shade of a cherry "O-Oi what are you laughing for, hah?" He yelled and Kou's laughter soon died off. "Nothing Subaru-kun, I didn't think you'd get that jealous so easily" the idol grinned and Subaru looked away. "Can you really blame me? I mean...I'm your lover, I'm supposed to be the one to comfort you after stuff like this. When you went to Ruki I was a little hurt that you didn't come to me first..." The albino admitted. Kou looked at him and his eyes grew soft "Subaru-kun..." He said softly before wrapping his arms around the younger vampire. Subaru's blush got darker. "O-Oi w-what are you hugging me for?" He asked but Kou's grip never faltered. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way Subaru. My nightmare dealt with my past again. I've told you that whole story before haven't I?" Kou questioned and Subaru nodded before he continued. "Something different happened this time....I saw Ruki-kun there and he looked like one of the aristocrats that wanted to hurt me...he even said that he never cared about us and would kill me with his own hands" Subaru's eyes widened. 'That explains why he went to Ruki first' the albino thought while Kou explained. "I wanted to be sure it was only a dream so I went to Ruki-kun. I didn't mean to upset you at all Subaru-kun, can you forgive me?" Kou said as a small yet cute pout spread across his face. Subaru blushed a few shades of pink and he looked away. "Y-Yeah...I forgive you" he said in a quiet voice before Kou hugged him tighter.   
        "Aw, Subaru-kun your embarrassment is so cute!" Kou cooed as he held the albino tighter. This caused Subaru to stop and look at the other with wide crimson eyes. "C-Cute?!" he yelled before he quickly pinned the other beneath him. Kou erupted into a fit of giggles as he looked up at the taller albino male. "Let's get one thing straight; I am far from cute" Subaru growled softly which caused the blonde below him to blush. Kou always seemed to get flustered when he was under the albino during one of his anger fits. Kou smirked lightly as if to challenge him. "I dunno Subaru-kun, I think those blushes are adorable" he teased. Subaru gave a small look of shock before he growled. "Oh that's it, I'll show you cute!". Kou snickered before he felt the albino's lips press against his own. Kou's eyes went wide as he slowly relaxed and kissed Subaru back. The idol slowly wrapped his arms around Subaru's neck and pulled him closer. Subaru smirked lightly into the kiss, and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist then pulled him closer.  
        The two slowly pulled back and panted softly while they looked at each other with half lidded eyes. "Okay...fine you aren't cute...you're extremely handsome and can be quite...sexy" Kou said while biting his lip shyly. Subaru smirked and flipped Kou over onto his stomach. The idol yelped then looked back "H-Hey! W-What are you-" his cheeks turned a dark shade of red at the sight. Subaru wore a rather arousing look of hunger in his eyes. Kou instantly shut his mouth and bit his lip while the albino leaned into his neck, and dragged his fangs against the blondes neck. Kou shuddered in pleasure and let out a small whine. Subaru chuckled by his ear "Oh I'll have you more than whining Kou~" he grinned and sank his fangs into his neck. Kou let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets. Needless to say, Ruki had to wear earplugs that night.


End file.
